bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Yasutora Sado
Galeria Sado z anime Obrazki profilowe Ep351 Sado.jpg|Yasutora Sado. Episode 347 Sado Birghtened.png|Sado Yasutora. Chad.jpg|Yasutora "Chad" Sado. Ep298Chad.png|Sado. Historia O12 mały Sado i jego dziedek Oscar.png|Sado ze swoim dziadkiem. Ep37OscarCoin.png|Dziadek Sado daje mu monetę. Chad's coin.jpg|Wygląd monety Sado. O4 Sado ratuje Ichigo.png|Sado ratuje Ichigo. Ep37 Ichigo i moneta Sado.png|Ichigo i Sado przed pójściem do Liceum Karakura. O37 Ichigo zwraca monetę Chadowi.png|Chad i Ichigo. Ichigo_&_Chad_meet_Keigo_&_Mizuiro.jpg|Chad i Ichigo spotykają Keigo i Mizuiro. Agent Shinigami O2 Chad oferuje Ichigo swoją pomoc.png|Chad oferuje pomoc Ichigo w usuwaniu zniszczeń w jego domu. O2 Rukia stwierdza przed Keigo, Chadem i Mizuiro, że pierwszy raz spotyka Ichigo.png|Sado i jego koledzy poznają Rukię. O2 Keigo i Chad patrzą na reakcję Ichigo obecnością Rukii.png|Chad świadkiem reakcji Ichigo na nową uczennicę. O4 Chad, Harutoki i Gitano siedzący przy Shibacie.png|Chad i jego koledzy znajdują papugę. O4 Sado i Shibata.png|Papuga przedstawia się Sado. O4 Sado ratuje Harutokiego, Gitano i Shibatę przed spadającą belką.png|Sado ratuje kolegów i papugę przed spadającą belką. O4 Sado krwawi po przyjęciu na siebie belki.png|Sado przedstawia się papudze. O4 Chad dołącza z Shibatą do Ichigo, Rukii, Keigo i Mizuiro.png|Sado przynosi papugę do szkoły. O4 Sado, Keigo i Mizuiro zajmują się Shibatą.png|Chad karmi papugę. O4 ranny Sado trzymany przez Karin i Yuzu.png|Ranny Sado trzymany przez Karin i Yuzu. O4 Isshin i Yuzu badają ranę Sado.png|Rana Sado. O4 ranny Sado mdleje na oczach Isshina.png|Sado mdleje. O4 ranny Sado przygląda się Shibacie.png|Sado przygląda się Shibacie. O4 Sado ukrywa się w Shibatą w magazynie.png|Sado ukrywa się z papugą w magazynie. O4 Sado zostawia Shibatę by pomóc Rukii.png|Sado zostawia papugę w bezpiecznym miejscu, by pójść pomóc Rukii. O5 Sado ratuje Rukię i uderza Shriekera.png|Sado ratuje Rukię przed Shriekerem. O5 Shrieker wstaje po ciosie Sado na oczach Rukii.png|Sado staje naprzeciw Shriekera. O5 Sado wyrywa sług na oczach Shriekera i Rukii.png|Sado wyrywa słup. O5 Sado uderza Shriekera słupem telefonicznym.png|Sado uderza Shriekera słupem. O5 Rukia i Sado złapani przez artylerię przeciwnika.png|Sado i Rukia unieruchomieni. O5 Shrieker nad uwięzionymi Rukią i Sado.png|Sado i Rukia więzieni przez Shriekera. O5 Rukia patrzy na Sado wyswobadzającego się z artylerii Shriekera.png|Sado uwalnia się od pijawek Shriekera. O5 Shrieker zszokowany postawą Sado.png|Sado uderza na oślep w nadziei na trafienie przeciwnika. O5 Sado zamierza wyrzucić Rukię w powietrze.png|Sado przygotouje się do wyrzucenia Rukii. O5 Sado używa Chad Catapult na Rukii.png|Sado wyrzuca Rukię. O5 Shrieker pojmuje Shibatę na oczach Rukii i Sado.png|Shibata pojmany. O5 Rukia prosi Sado o zabranie Ichigo i Shibaty w bezpieczne miejsce.png|Sado pojawia się z Shibatą na miejscu walki Ichigo ze Shriekerem. O5 pożegnanie Sado i Shibaty.png|Pożegnanie Sado i Shibaty. O6 Kon powala niewidzialnego przeciwnika na oczach uczniów liceum Karakura.png|Sado widzi niewidzialnego przeciwnika Kona przewracającego ławki. O6 gniew Tatuski w oczach uczniów liceum Karakura.png|Sado świadkiem gniewu Tatsuki. O7 Ichigo rozmawia z Sado, Keigo i Mizuiro.png|Chad rozmawia z kolegami. O10 buhaha Sado, Mizuiro i Keigo.png|Poza Dona Kanonjiego. O10 Sado, Mizuiro i Keigo w tłumie.png|Sado z kolegami na show Kanonjiego. O11 Kagine w obecności Misato beszta Ichigo, Rukię, Sado, Orihime i Tatsuki.png|Uczniowie besztani przez Kagine. O11 Sado, Mizuiro, Keigo, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime i Tatsuki besztani przez Kagine i Misato.png|Na dywaniku u dyrektora. O11 Ichigo, Sado i Keigo uciekają Kagine.png|Sado i reszta uciekają. O12 Harutoki i Gitano poganiają Sado.png|Koledzy poganiają Sado. O12 Sado chroni Karin.png|Sado ochrania Karin. O12 Bulbous G atakuje Sado i Karin.png|Sado nieświadomy zagrożenia. O12 Sado i Karin uciekają przed Bulbousem G.png|Sado ucieka przed Bulbousem G. O12 Sado unika ataku Bulbousa G.png|Sado unika ataku Hollowa. O12 Sado i Karin kontra Bulbous G.png|Sado i Karin kontra Bulbous G. O12 Karin i nieprzytomny Sado.png|Sado traci przytomność. O12 Karin patrzy jak Ryohei, Heita, Kei i Kazuya uciekają przed wstającym Sado.png|Sado budzi się. O12 Sado kontra Bulbous G.png|Sado staje do walki z Hollowem. O12 pierwsza forma Brazo Derecha de Gigante Sado.png|Sado aktywuje Brazo Derecha de Gigante. O12 Sado aktywuje Brazo Derecha de Gigante.png|Ramię Sado. O12 Sado biegnie na Bulbousa G.png|Sado biegnie na Hollowa. O12 gest Sado.png|Gest Sado po pokonaniu Hollowa. O12 Sado słabnie po wygranej.png|Sado słabnie. O12 Karin kopie Sado.png|Sado kopany przez Karin. O13 Urahara i Tessai z nieprzytomnym Sado.png|Nieprzytomny Sado niesiony przez Tessaia. O13 Orihime i Sado budzą się.png|Sado i Orihime budzą się. O13 Urahara tłumaczy wszystko Orihime i Sado.png|Sado i Orihime zostają poinformowani o swoich mocach przez Kisuke Uraharę. O14 Sado i Orihime obserwują Menosa Grande.png|Sado i Orihime patrzą na Menosa Grande. O18 Keigo rozmawia z Mizuiro i Sado.png|Sado rozmawia z Keigo i Mizuiro. O18 Yoruichi rozmawia z Orihime i Sado.png|Sado i Orihime rozmawiają z Yoruichi. O18 Uryu spotyka Yoruichi, Sado i Orihime.png|Sado, Orihime i Yoruichi przychodzą do Uryū. O18 Orihime, Sado i Yoruichi rozmawiają z Uryu.png|Sado i reszta rozmawiają z Ishidą o Rukii. O19 Yoruichi trenuje Orihime i Sado.png|Chad i Orihime nauczani przez Yoruichi. O20 Sado i Orihime kończą swój trening.png|Sado i Orihime kończą trening. O20 Isshin, Karin, Yuzu i Sado na pokazie sztucznych ogni.png|Sado i rodzina Kurosakich bawi się na pokazie sztucznych ogni. O20 Sado i Kisuke czekają przed sklepem.png|Sado i Kisuke czekają przed sklepem. O20 Kisuke spogląda na zaskoczonego widokiem Orihime, Sado i Uryu Ichigo.png|Ichigo zaskoczony widokiem przyjaciół. O20 Orihime, Sado i Uryu patrzą na zaskoczonego widokiem mówiącej Yoruichi Ichigo.png|Rekacja Ichigo na rozmawiającą Yoruichi. O20 Kisuke dumny z rekacji Orihime, Uryu i Sado na wyciągnięcie duszy Ichigo z jego ciała.png|Przyjaciele zaskoczeni przemianą kolegi. Soul Society O21 Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu i Sado w Dangai.png|Sado i przyjaciele poruszają się po Dangai. O21 Sado ratuje Uryu.png|Sado ratuje Uryū. O21 Ichigo, Orihime, Sado i Uryu uciekają przed Kototsu.png|Sado i przyjaciele uciekają przed Kōtotsu. O21 Orihime chroni Sado, Ichigo, Uryu i Yoruichi przed Kototsu.png|Orihime chroni Sado i resztę przed Kōtotsu. O21 Orihime, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Sado i Uryu lądują na Santen Kesshun.png|Sado i reszta lądują na Santen Kesshun Orihime w Soul Society. O21 Yoruichi zszokowana lekkomyślnością Orihime i Sado.png|Sado i Orihime biegną na pomoc Ichigo pomimo zakazu Yoruichi. O21 Jidanbo odgradza drogę Orihime i Sado.png|Sado i Orihime zatrzymani przez Jidanbō. O21 Jidanbo otwiera bramę dla Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Orihime i Yoruichi.png|Pokonany Jidanbō otwiera bramę dla Ryoka. O22 Ichigo, Uryu, Yoruichi, Sado i Orihime zaskoczeni widokiem mieszkańców.png|Sado i reszta przyglądają się mieszkańcom Rukongai. O22 Shibata pojawia się przed Ichigo i Sado.png|Ponowne spotkanie Sado i Yūichiego. O22 Sado nosi Shibatę na barana.png|Sado spaceruje z Shibatą. O22 Shibata i Sado rozmawiają z Horiuchim.png|Sado rozmawia z Horiuchim. O22 Yoruichi, Orihime, Uryu i Sado obmyślają nowy plan.png|Sado i reszta obmyślają nowy plan przedostania się do Seireitei. O22 Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu i Sado oglądają wejście Ganju.png|Sado obserwuje wejście Ganju. O23 Orihime, Sado i Uryu patrzą na zranionego przez Yoruichi Ichigo.png|Sado przygląda się zranionemu przez Yoruichi Ichigo. O23 Yoruichi prowadzi Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu i Sado.png|Sado i reszta prowadzeni przez Yoruichi do domu Kūkaku. O23 Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko stają na drodze Ichigo, Uryu i Sado.png|Sado i reszta natrafiają na Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko. O23 Koganehiko otwiera drzwi Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Orihime i Yoruichi do pokoju Kukaku.png|Sado i reszta witani przez Kūkaku. O23 Kukaku, Yoruichi, Sado, Orihime i Uryu przyglądają się reakcji Ganju i Ichigo.png|Sado przygląda się ponownemu spotkaniu Ganju i Ichigo. O23 Ganju znęca się nad Ichigo na oczach Sado, Uryu, Orihime i Yoruichi.png|Sado przygląda się walce Ichigo i Ganju. O23 Yoruichi, Sado, Orihime, Uryu, Ichigo, Koganehiko i Ganju z przerażeniem oczekują rozkazów Kukaku.png|Sado obserwuje zniszczenia wywołane gniewiem Kūkaku. O23 Kukaku i Ganju zdradzają Ichigo, Sado, Orihime i Uryu sposób dostania się za mur .png|Sado i reszta dowiadują się o sposobie, w jaki dostaną się do Seireitei. O24 Ichigo, Yoruichi, Sado, Orihime, Uryu i Kukaku podniesieni przez Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko.png|Sado i reszta wyciągnięci na powierzchnię przez Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko. O24 Orihime, Uryu i Sado trenują z Reishukaku.png|Sado i przyjaciele trenują z Reishūkaku. O24 silna, niestabilna kula Sado.png|Sado tworzy silną, niestabilną kulę. O25 Orihime, Uryu, Sado, Kukaku, Ganju, Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko próbują uratować ogon Yoruichi przed uściskiem Ichigo.png|Próba uratowania ogona Yoruichi. O25 Ganju opowiada Kukaku, Ichigo, Sado, Uryu i Orihime o swoim bracie.png|Sado i reszta słuchają o bracie Ganju. O25 Ichigo, Orihime, Sado i Uryu patrzą jak Yoruichi bez problemu tworzy kulę.png|Sado patrzy jak Yoruichi bez wysiłku tworzy kulę. O25 Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryu, Ganju i Yoruichi wspólnie tworzą kulę.png|Grupa w środku działa. O25 Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Sado, Yoruichi i Ganju przemieszczają się do celu.png|Sado w kuli armatniej. O25 Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryu, Ganji i Yoruichi przebijają się przez barierę.png|Kula rozpada się w kontakcie z Shakonmaku. Od26 Sado czeka na drzewie.png|Sado czeka na drzewie, aż posiłki przejdą obok. Od29 Moc.png|Sado gotów do walki z członkami 11. Oddziału. Od35 I po ci to było.png|Yasutora łamie miecz. Od37 Sado spotyka problem.png|Chad trafia na Tatsufusę. Ep37ChadsPunch.png|Sado uderza Tatsufusę Enjōjiego. Ep37OfferedDrink.png|Shunsui oferuje Sado coś do picia. Chad vs kyoraku.jpg|Chad usiłuje zaatakować Shunsuia. Ep37LastAttack Chad.png|Ostatnia próba Sado do zaatakowania kapitana. O37 Tsukiyubi.png||Shunsui atakuje Sado za pomocą Tsukiyubi. Ep37KyorakuDefeatsSado.png|Chad pokonany przez Shunsuia. Orihimeandtheothersnoticetheexecution.jpg|Yasutora i reszta przebrani za Shinigami. Ryoka Leaving.png|Sado i inni odchodzą z Soul Society. Bount (tylko anime) Red Eyed Orihime attacks Chad.jpg|Yasutora zostaje zaatakowany i złapany przez wroga. Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband.jpg|Chad i pozostali złapani w trening Zmodyfikowanych Dusz. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Uryū włamuje się do domu Orihime. Ep65SadoScaresAssistant.png|Sado przeraża asystentkę. Chad tied with the Mod Souls.jpg|Chad związany przez Zmodyfikowane Dusze. Chad in the Hourglass.jpg|Trzy Zmodyfikowane Dusze z Sado. Ep68SadoSand.png|Yasutorze kończy się czas. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Sado i reszta odwiedzają Uryū w szpitalu. Episode72FloorFloods.png|Piętro w szpitalu zaczyna się szybko zalewać. Episode72SadoTriesToSaveUryu.png|Sado usiłuje uratować tonącego Uryū. Ep75SearchForBounts.png|Grupa poszukuje Bount. Sado and Noba team up.png|Sado i Noba łączą siły. The group prepare to face Sawatari.png|Grupa przygotowuje się do starcia z Sawatarim. Episode86GroupStrategising.png|Grupa planuje następne ruchy. Episode87BauraAttacks.png|Baura atakuje Sado, Rangiku i Nobę. Episode87ChadBattlesBaura.png|Baura zostaje zaatakowany przez Sado. Ururu sacrifices herself to save chad.jpg|Chad uratowany przez Ururu. Episode88WatchingHumanBoy.png|Sado ogląda wracanie do sił chłopca. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Yasutora i pozostali za Uryū. Episode91GoingBack.png|Grupa wyrusza do Soul Society. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado i Ichigo pomagają rannej Nemu. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Chad w biurze Hitsugayi. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Orihime i Kira przybywają do biura. Episode107MeetingOthers.png|Ran'Tao i Uryū spotykają się z pozostałymi. Episode108SadoOrihimeUryu.png|Sado, Orihime i Uryū pojawiają się na miejscu. Arrancar Yammy_defeats_Sado.jpg|Chad pokonany przez Yammy'ego. Ichigo saves Chad from Di Roy.jpg|Sado ratuje Ichigo przed Di Royem Rinkerem. Renji trains Sado.png|Renji trenuje Yasutorę na prośbę Urahary. Ururu_offering_chad_and_renji_cake.jpg|Chad i Renji dostają ciasto od Ururu. Hueco Mundo IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Uryū, Ichigo i Chad wchodzą do Hueco Mundo. Uryu catches Sado.jpg|Uryū łapie Sado przed spadnięciem. Spirit Shell Cracking.jpg|Kula z Reiatsu zaczyna pękać. Ep144_Sado.png|Sado. Ep144_Chad.png|Chad. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji i Sado szukają Rukii. Five ways.jpg|Sado i reszta decydują się rozdzielić. Chadvsgantenbainne.jpg|Chad blokuje Arrancara. Gantenbaine Edit 1.jpg|Yasutora okładany pięściami przez Gantenbainne'a. Gantenbaine Edit 2.jpg|Sado powala Gantenbainne'a. Chad vs Gantenbainne Mosqueda.jpg|Chad zatrzymuje uwolnionego Gantenbainne'a, Sado arms.jpg|Dwie ręce Chada. Chad's Second Right Arm.jpg|Brazo Derecha de Gigante Chada. Brazo Derecha de Gigante.png|Prawdziwa forma Brazo Derecha de Gigante Chada. Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.jpg|Brazo Izquierda del Diablo Chada. Ep158 Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.png|Lewa ręka Sado. Chad;_two.jpg|Chad naciera z techniką El Directo. Chad3rd.jpg|Prawdziwa forma Brazo Derecha de Gigante. O159 Tesra ochrania Nnoitrę przed ciosem Yasutory.png|Cios Sado zablokowany przez Tesrę. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Genga;_Walls.jpg|Sado otoczony przez ściany. Chad VS Genga 1(no logo).png|Sado i Genga przygotowują się do walki. Sado_vs._Genga_(4).png|Sado vs Genga. Chad VS Genga 7(no logo).png|Chad walczy z Gengą. Chad VS Genga 2(no logo).png|Sado ściera się z Gengą. Genga_sends_Sado_flying.png|Genga wyrzuca Sado w powietrze. Chad VS Genga 4(no logo).png|Cahd i Genga. Sado_releases_his_left_arm_to_fight_Genga.png|Sado uwlania lewą rękę. Chad VS Genga 6(no logo).png|Sado używa La Muerte na Gendze. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū wyjaśnia sytuację. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime i Uryū interweniują. Ep174Meeting.png|Grupa rozmawia z Kisuke. Sztuczna Karakura Sado_Vs_Huge_Hollows.png|Sado rusza do ataku na grupę Hollowów. Ichigos Friends Return.jpg|Sado i pozostali gratulują Ichigo, po pokonaniu Aizena. Friends Standing Over Ichigo.jpg|Sado, Orihime, Rukia i Uryū stoją nad Ichigo, gdy się budzi. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Sado słucha, jak Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację. UryuandChad.JPG|Chad i Uryū pojawiają się, by zatrzymać Muramasę. Ep249OscarPunchesSado.png|"Oscar" uderza Sado. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Orihime biegnie w kierunku Sado. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Orihime ogląda Sado atakującego Hollowa. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime z Sado i Suì-Fēng. Ichigo_and_others_around_fire.jpg|Sado wraz z resztą przy ognisku. Ichigo_in_Lamp_Society.jpg|Sado z przyjaciółmi wkraczający do Lamp Society. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Sado Attacks Inaba.png|Sado atakuje Inabę. Sado cut down by Inaba.png|Sado przecięty przez Inabę. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Sado na barbecue dla Nozomi. Sado Stops Renji's Strike.png|Sado zatrzymuje uderzenie Reigai Renjiego. Sado Blocks Renji's Bankai.png|Sado blokuje Bankai Reigai Renjiego. Sado Throws The Attack.png|Sado rzuca atak. Sado nullifies the Reigai's attack.png|Sado neutralizuje atak Reigai. Renji arrives to assist Sado.png|Renji pojawia się, by pomagać Sado. Yasutora Sado & Renji Abarai vs. Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Renji i Sado walczą z Reigai Abarai. Ep328WaitingOnNews.png|Sado czeka na wieści od Ichigo. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Kisuke wyjaśnia, kim jest Nozomi. Everyone concerned over Nozomi's wellbeing.png|Wszyscy martwią się o Nozomi. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon prosi Sado i Orihime, by zajęli się Nozomi. Ep330Shopping.png|Nozomi na zakupach. Ep332ByakuyaSurvives.png|Reigai Byakuyi przeżył atak. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Przyjaciele Ichigo spotykają Rukię i Abarai. Ep340 Yushima in Sprenger.jpg|Sado i Renji łapią Yushimę w Sprengera. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ep346 Nowy wygląd Sado.png|Nowy wygląd Sado. Ep346 Sado zdziwiony obecnością Ichigo.png|Sado zdziwiony obecnością Ichigo w Xcution. Ep346 Kugo, Sado i Ichigo.png|Ginjō, Ichigo i Sado. Ep346 Sado.png|Sado. Ep347 Dyskusja Sado i Kugo.png|Sado i Ginjō dyskutują o Ichigo. Ep347 Jackie rozmawia z Sado o Ichigo.png|Jackie rozmawia z Sado o Ichigo. Ep347 Xcution.png|Sado w siedzibie Xcution. Ep347 Zszokowany Sado.png|Sado zszokowany słowami Riruki. Ep347 Riruka czeka na Ichigo.png|Xcution czeka na Ichigo. Ep347 Sado spotyka Ichigo.png|Sado spotyka Ichigo. Ep347 Sado przypomina Ichigo ich przeszłość.png|Sado wspomina przeszłość swoją i Ichigo. Ep347 Sado próbuje przekonać Ichigo do przywrócenia mocy Shinigami.png|Sado próbuje przekonać Ichigo do przywrócenia mocy Shinigami. Ep347 Ichigo idzie na lekcje.png|Ichigo zostawia Chada i idzie na lekcje. Ep347 Ichigo w bazie Xcution.png|Ichigo ponownie przychodzi do Xcution. Ep348 Sado przychodzi z zakupami.png|Sado przychodzi z zakupami. Ep348 Sado odkrywa, że trening już się zaczął.png|Sado odkrywa, że trening już się zaczął. Ep348 Sado mówi, by użył odznaki.png|Sado mówi, by Ichigo użył odznaki. Ep348 Giriko mówi, że nie mogą pomóc.png|Giriko mówi, że nie mogą pomóc Ichigo. Ep348 Sado mówi o swoim Fullbringu.png|Sado mówi o swoim Fullbringu. Ep348 Sado mówi o dumie.png|Sado mówi o dumie. Ep348 Sado i Riruka zauważają aktywację Fullbringu Ichigo.png|Sado i Riruka zauważają aktywację Fullbringu Ichigo. Ep349 Sado i Ichigo wracają do domu.png|Sado i Ichigo wracają do domu. Ep349 Sado przerażony zaburzenia Reiatsu Orihime.png|Sado przerażony zaburzeniami Reiatsu Orihime. Ep349 Sado woła do Ichigo.png|Sado woła do Ichigo. Ep 350 Sado i Ichigo biegną na ratunek Orihime.png|Sado i Ichigo biegną na ratunek Orihime. Ep350 Ichigo próbuje dodzwonić się do Inoue.png|Ichigo próbuje dodzwonić się do Inoue. Ep350 Ichigo i Chad dobiegają do domu Orihime.png|Ichigo i Chad dobiegają pod mieszkanie Orihime. Ep350 Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime.png|Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime. Ep350 Sado i Ichigo okłamani przez Inoue.png|Sado i Ichigo okłamani przez Inoue. Ep350 Sado rozmawia przez telefon.png|Sado rozmawia przez telefon z Inoue. Ep351 Sado rozmawia z Ichigo.png|Sado kończy rozmowę telefoniczną z Ichigo. Ep352 Sado chce dowiedzieć się o zdolnościach Tsukishimy.png|Sado chce dowiedzieć się o zdolnościach Tsukishimy. Ep353 Sado zdziwiony nowym Fullbringiem Ichigo.png|Sado zdziwiony nowym Fullbringiem Ichigo. Ep353 Sado atakuje Tsukishimę.png|Sado atakuje Tsukishimę. Ep353 Sado mówi, że nie mogą powiedzieć Ichigo prawdy.png|Sado mówi, że nie mogą powiedzieć Ichigo prawdy o Tsukishimie. Ep353 Ichigo za Sado.png|Ichigo stoi za Sado. Ep353 Sado powstrzymuje Ichigo.png|Sado powstrzymuje Ichigo. Ep354 Sado i Tsukishima walczą.png|Sado i Tsukishima walczą. Ep354 Sado zaskakuje Tsukishimę.png|Sado zaskakuje Tsukishimę. Ep356 Tsukishima tnie Chada.png|Sado przecięty przez Tsukishimę. Ep354 Sado wrzeszczy z bólu.png|Sado wrzeszczy z bólu. Ep354 Sado odzyskuje przytomność.png|Sado odzyskuje przytomność. Ep354 Ichigo pyta Sado czy wszystko w porządku.png|Ichigo pyta Sado czy wszystko w porządku. Ep354 Sado i Inoue spotykają się.png|Sado i Inoue spotykają się. Ep356 Sado przekonuje Ichigo o swoich racjach.png|Sado mówi dlaczego wezwał Inoue. Ep362 Zaskoczenie.png|Sado i Orihime zaskoczeni przez Tsukishimę. Ep356 Sado rozmyśla nad przecięciem.png|Sado rozmyśla nad przecięciem przez Tsukishimę. Ep356 Sado w grze.png|Sado wchodzi do specjalnego miejsca treningowego. Ep357 Sado i Orihime idą do szkoły.png|Sado i Orihime idą do szkoły. Ep357 Orihime i Chad rozmawiają zaraz po wizycie w Liceum Moe A.png|Sado i Orihime biegną z liceum Moe. Ep357 Orihime i Chad rozmawiają zaraz po wizycie w Liceum Moe B.png|Chad i Inoue rozmawiają. Ep357 Orihime i Chad rozmawiają zaraz po wizycie w Liceum Moe C.png Ep357 Tsukishima idzie z książką A.png|Tsukishima idzie w strone Orihime i Chada. Ep357 Sado naciera na Tsukishimę.png|Sado naciera na Tsukishimę. Ep357 Sado wystrzeliwuje atak.png|Sado wystrzeliwuje atak. Ep357 Tsukishima unika ciosu.png|Tsukishima unika ciosu. Ep357 Sado ochroniony przez Inoue.png|Sado ochroniony przez Inoue. Ep357 Chad i Tsukishima.png|Sado myśli, że to Tsukishima pomógł mu w odzyskaniu monety. Ep357 Sado aktywuje Lewą Rękę Diabła.png|Sado aktywuje Lewą Rękę Diabła. Ep357 Sado ochrania Orihime.png|Sado ochrania Orihime. Ep357 Chad i Orihime leżą na ziemi.png|Chad leży niezdolny do walki. Od359 Sado z zaskoczenia.png|Sado atakuje Ichigo z zaskoczenia. Ep359 Przybyła pomoc.png|Chad staje w obronie Tsukishimy. Ep359 Tsukishima i Chad.png|Sfałszowane wspomnienie Sado. Ep359 Trening Tsukishimy.png|Sado trenuje. Ep359 Tsukishima do Soul Society.png|Tsukishima ratuje Rukię. Ep359 Tsukishima ratuje Orihime.png|Tsukishima ratuje z innymi Orihime. Ep360 Blokowanie.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Sado. Ep360 Blok.png|Ichigo atakuje Chada. Ep362 Ratunek.png|Isshin i Urahara obezwładniają Sado i Orihime. Ep362SadoLosesControl.png|Sado w punkcie złamania Book of the End. Ep365 Odpoczynek.png|Orihime i Sado odpoczywają w Sklepie Urahary. Galeria Yasutory z mangi Bleach_cover_05.jpg|Sado na okładce 5. tomu. C 009 cover.jpg|Sado, Ichigo i Rukia na okładce 9. rozdziału. C 10 cover.jpg|Sado na okładce 10. rozdziału. C 12 cover.jpg|Sado i Ichigo na okładce 12. rozdziału. C 039 cover.jpg|Sado na okładce 39. rozdziału. C68 cover.jpg|Ichigo, Orihime i Chad na okładce 68. rozdziału. C80 cover page.png|Chad na okładce 80. rozdziału. R101 Okładka.png|Chad na okładce 101. rozdziału. R107 Okładka.png|Chad i Ichigo ramię w ramię na okładce 107. rozdziału. R162 Okładka.png|Główni bohaterowie na okładce 162. rozdziału. R171 Okładka.png|Ichigo, Chad, Inoue i Uryū na okładce 171. rozdziału. C242_cover_page_Sado_&_Uryu.png|Sado i Uryū na okładce 242. rozdziału. C40p4.jpg|Pierwsza forma ramienia Sado. Chads_arm.jpg|Ręka Chada. C259p19 Brazo Derecha de Gigante.jpg|Brazo Derecha de Gigante. C260p18 Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.jpg|Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. C261p11.png|La Muerte. C262p1 Sado injured.png|Yasutora cięty przez Nnoitrę. C263p8 Tesra bloks Sado.png|Tesra blokuje atak Chada na Nnoitrę. R-99 Okładka.jpg|Sado na kolorowej okładce -99 rozdziału. R317 Okładka.png|Chad na okładce 317 rozdziału. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Chapter433SadoShowsUp.png|Sado przybywa do Xcution. 432 Chad.png|Nowy wygląd Chada. Ch435pg15 Jackie tells Sado about Ichigo training.png|Jackie Tristan mówi Yasutorze o treningu Ichigo. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado i Ichigo biegną do Orihime. Chad and Orihime going to Ichigo.png|Chad i Orihime. Chad stops Ichigo.png|Yasutora powstrzymuje Ichigo. Chad attacks Tsukishima.jpg|Sado atakuje Tsukishimę. Sados Training Room.png|Przestrzeń treningowa Sado wewnątrz Fullbringu Yukio. C455p20Sado and Orihime protects Tsukishima.png|Orihime i Sado ochraniają Tsukishimę. Tsukishima and Sado.png|Tsukishima i Chad. Chapter456ChadAttacksIchigo.png|Sado atakuje Ichigo. C462pg12 Orihime Sado.png|Sado i Orihime w punkcie złamania Księgi Końca. R479 Podziękowania Riruki 1.PNG|Chad we wspomnieniach Riruki. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna C481p10.jpg|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime i Chad. R486 Odmowa Ishidy.png|Nocą w pokoju Ichigo. C487p3.jpg|Sado i drużyna wchodzą do Hueco Mundo. C487p6.jpg|Sado i reszta oglądają ciała Arrancarów. R491 Absorpcja.png|Santen Kesshun absorbowane przez Quincy: Vollständig Quilge Opie. R518 Yasutora i Inoue.PNG|Inoue i Yasutora podczas wideo rozmowy z Ichigo. R544 Sado informuje.png|Sado informuje Inoue, że wszyscy są już gotowi. R586 Otwarta Garganta.jpg|Wyjście z Garganty. R586 Orihime i Yasutora.png|Po powrocie z Hueco Mundo. R587 Kolorowa strona.png|Orihime i Sado na kolorowej stronie 587. rozdziału. R587 Sado rzuca Ichigo.png|Sado podnosi Ichigo. R589 Działo.png|W imitacji działa Kūkaku Shiby. R589 Okładka.png|Yasutora na okładce 589. rozdziału. R591 Kolorowa strona.png|Chad na kolorowej stronie 591. rozdziału. R611 grupa Ichigo znajduje martwego Ichibe.png|Grupa Ichigo znajduje zwłoki Ichibē. R611 Na ratunek Królowi.png|Przyjaciele ruszają na ratunek Królowi Dusz. R613 Pięciu przeciwników.png|Konfrontacja z Yhwachem. R614 Okładka.png|Okładka 614. rozdziału. R627 Okładka.png|Przyjaciele na okładce 627. rozdziału. R628 Wyobrażenie.png|Wspólne wyobrażenie na temat Yūshirō Shihōina. R629 Ichigo i przyjaciele.png|Ichigo i reszta kierują się do Pałacu. R635 grupa Ichigo szuka Grimmjowa.png|Poszukiwania Grimmjowa. R656 Gift Bad.png|W pułapce Gift Bad. R660 Ishida oddaje Klucz.png|'Klucz Słońca' pod stopami przyjaciół. R660 Okładka.png|Chad na okładce 660. rozdziału. R661 Okładka.png|Chad na okładce 661. rozdziału. R661 Wejście Ganju.png|Reakcja Chada na wejście Ganju. R661 Przeciwko kolumnom.png|Przeciwko kolumnom. Animacje z Sado Agent Shinigami O5 Sado wyrzuca Rukię za pomocą Chad Catapult.gif|'Chad Catapult'. O5 Spouting Shriekera na Rukii.gif|Sado patrzy na porażkę Rukii. O5 Tuning Fork Bomb Shriekera na Rukii.gif|Sado świadkiem działania Tuning Fork Bomb. O14 Menos używa Kumon na oczach Uryu , Ichigo, Rukii, Kona, Orihime i Sado.gif|Sado patrzy na Menosa. Soul Society O21 Orihime używa Santen Kesshun do osłonienia siebie, Ichigo, Uryu, Sado i Yoruichi przed Kototsu.gif|Orihime chroni Sado i resztę przed Kōtotsu za pomocą Santen Kesshun. O21 Jidanbo używa na Ichigo Juppon Jidanda Matsuri na oczach Orihime, Sado i Uryu.gif|Sado i reszta przyglądają się technice Jidanbō, Juppon Jidanda Matsuri. O22 Ichigo i Sado świadkami użycia Soten Kisshun Orihime na ramieniu Jidanbo.gif|Sado przygląda się procesowi leczenia Jidanbō. HōzanKenbu.gif|Tatsufusa demonstruje Hōzan Kenbu przed Chadem. Hueco Mundo Chad El Directo.gif|Technika El Directo Chada. La Muerte.gif|Technika La Muerte Chada. Grua Tirar.gif|Grua Tirar. Galeria Sado z filmów SadovsGarogai.png|Chad ściera się z Garogaiem. SadochroniRukię.png|Sado chroni Rukię. Kategoria:Galerie